


A Soft Moment

by remmston



Series: Royal Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghost is an heir to the throne, I am a fluff gremlin, I needed something soft, Other, Rem is a personal guard, Rem uses it/its pronouns, Royalty AU, The discord is too angsty, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmston/pseuds/remmston
Summary: Just a small snippet of the lives of Rem and Ghost
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Royal Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Soft Moment

It was a long day.

Ghost was busy and needed in many different areas today, and who is Rem to not follow orders? At least..orders that aren't what its own kingdom was. 

"I'm tiiiirred," whined Ghost, "can't we just nap Rem?"

It tries to hide its smile, of course, Ghost would ask it. Ghost is quite a soft spot after all.

"We can for a bit little healer, the usual spot?"

It can see Ghost seem to light up at the idea of getting a nap, always so cute this one was. No wonder Rem decided to stay, just for how lonely she looked.

"Mhmm!!" The fast nodding of her head nearly knocking her crown loose, "The sun is in the perfect position too!"

"That it is, little healer." Rem's hand softly moves the crown back into place and fixes Ghost's hair. One day she'll grow into the crown, then she won't need help keeping it in place.

"Race you there!" And with that warning, Ghost runs off to leave an amused Rem behind. So much pressure put on such a small child. This is the least it can offer her, small moments to just be a kid.

A short, quiet, chuckle and Rem follows not that far behind. It wouldn't do good to avoid its job, needing to be around Ghost unless told otherwise. The soft giggles bouncing off the halls, the soft footsteps as Ghost runs off, the smile on her face at the idea of a simple nap with her guard. It feels...nice to feel so wanted by someone, to just be wanted around for a nap. 

When Rem catches up to the meeting spot, a place with large windows that let the sun bleed through onto the floor, it sees Ghost there, pulling out a few pillows and doing her little happy jumps. Really, should a royal be this adorable at all times? Must be all the sugar the child eats that makes her so sweet.

"Alright, you know what to do," Rem says, beginning to remove its armor. It gets caught by surprise when feeling hands touch its lower back though. That is, until remembering there are only two people there. 

"You want to play with my tail that badly?" No confusion, no resentment, just genuine soft care and amusement at the antics of a child. It feels so nice to not fear over every little interaction with its less human features. The feeling of being able to not restrict every small thing it does just so it won't get attacked, it's nice to finally feel it after so many years hiding. 

"If that's okay with you?" Ghost says and oh, there are the big round eyes filled with such genuine care. Soft affection Rem is unaccustomed to. 

A soft smile crosses Rem's face. "After I remove the metal, need to be soft for you to nap on now don't I?" Its arms reach under Ghost and lift her, moving under her legs into a bridle carry. "You won't want cuddles when the cold armor is there, will you?" 

It moves to lay Ghost in a sunspot, letting her warm-up for a nap, when her arms refuse to let go from around its neck. Clingy little thing she is. "It's okay dear, I'll still be here. Just want to be comfy for you okay?"

A pout, but Rem's neck gets released and Ghost gets a nuzzle out of it as thanks. Standing now, Rem removes the last of its gear before laying down with Ghost as well. It can feel the weight of Ghost crawling to lay on top of it, and makes a content hum over the feeling. Shifting the focus to where it wants, it can feel the coldness on its lower back slowly grow warm, from a static numbness to feeling slowly regaining in the limb. It takes a bit, but it gets there and the tail slowly sways in the air before Ghost grabs it and hugs it close. 

Rem can hear the small giggles as the tuft of fur on the tip tickles Ghost's nose. It smiles before continuing to focus again, letting the barrier drop and its horns slowly reappear as well. The horns hold little bits of jewelry Ghost gave it to wear, none of them match but all that matters is they're from Ghost, from family. 

Rem lets out a content hum, basking in the feeling of Ghost on its back and the sun warming it up just right. The feeling of being warm, whole, loved. Slowly the hum shifts, it changes to a more familiar [tune](https://youtu.be/XhAgPn0UyvY). A simple song that helps Ghost fall asleep, going limp and holding Rem's tail closer. Rem lays there, holding onto the small being that fills it with so much happiness, cherishing the feeling until nodding off itself.

It was a long day, but it turned into a great day.


End file.
